Mystery White Horse
by Haruna Hatsumi
Summary: Sebuah rumah tua yang tak berorang, banyak yang mengatakan bahwa di rumah tersebut dihuni oleh sosok-sosok misterius, tapi yang paling sering dilihat oleh kebanyakan orang adalah kuda putih yang memiliki 5 buah simbol-simbol aneh di lehernya, misteri tersebut menjadi sebuah misi bagi Himeka, Kazune, dan Karin. Apakah mereka bisa memecahkan misi tersebut?/bad summary/please RnR.
1. Chapter 1 : Lost

**Title** **:** Mystery With Horse

**Chapter 1** **: **Lost

**Disclaimer** **:** Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo

Mystery White Horse © Haru Onodera

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Horror, Mystery, Friendship

******Warning : **OOC, typo, gaje, aneh, nggak nyambung,alur kenceng, dll

**Summary :** Di dekat rumah Himeka ada sebuah rumah kosong yang tak berorang, banyak yang mengatakan bahwa di rumah tersebut dihuni oleh sosok-sosok misterius, tapi yang paling sering dilihat oleh kebanyakan orang adalah kuda putih yang memiliki 5 buah simbol-simbol aneh di lehernya, yang terasa tak asing bagi Himeka, misteri tersebut menjadi sebuah misi bagi Himeka, Kazune, dan Karin. Apakah mereka berhasil memecahkan misteri tersebut?/bad summary/please RnR.

**.**

**.**

**Please Enjoy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**Misteri Kuda Putih**

**Himeka POV**

Setiap hari saat pulang ke rumah, setia pulang sekolah, aku harus melewati sebuah rumah tua yang tak berpenghuni, rumah itu cukup menakutkan, di tambah lagi langit yang mendung di sore hari menambah takut melewati rumah itu, sehingga aku menunggu seseorang yang ingin lewat dulu, lalu aku mengikutinya, terkadang aku merasa harus bagaimana lagi, karna jika aku lewat sendirian di rumah itu, maka sosok kuda putih itu pun akan muncul dari jendela rumah itu, dan kuda itu pun seperti menginginkan sesuatu dariku.

**Normal POV**

"Mengapa kamu nggak minta antar jemput aja Himeka-**_chan_**?" tanya Karin.

"Apa kamu tidak tau, kan orang tuanya tidak bisa, karna bekerja, juga pembantunya sakit belakangan ini." jawab Kazune.

Saat mereka bertiga sibuk membincang-bincangkan tentang sosok kuda putih itu,tiba-tiba….

"Apa itu?" tanya Karin sambil menoleh ke arah semak-semak yang berada di belakang mereka bertiga.

Merekapun melihat-lihat ke semak-semak itu, ketika itu juga, Karin menemukan sebuah kertas, dia lalu membuka kertas itu dan menemukan 5 buah simbol-simbol aneh.

"Apa ini?" tanya Karin.

Himeka pun mengambil kertas tersebut, ia pun lalu membaca simbol-simbol aneh itu.

"Simbol-simbol ini terasa tak asing bagiku, tapi aku tak tau dimana aku melihatnya, mungkin di tuliskan di sebuah buku, atau apanya lah, atau mungkin, tidak, tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin ada di sana, tapi kenapa simbol simbol ini mengeluarkan perasaan yang tak wajar, dan kertas ini mengeluarkan aroma aroma yang berbaukan RUMAH TUA ITU." kata Himeka.

"Maksudmu rumah tua yang ada di dekat rumah mu itu? Jangan pikir yang aneh aneh, atau mungkinkah kuda itu ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepadamu, lalu ia membuat simbol simbol aneh untuk membuatmu jadi penasaran, lalu..." balas Karin

"Ah, jangan pikir yang aneh aneh, dasar Karin-**_chan_**, kita kan juga sudah tau kalau sosok kuda putih itu ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepada Himeka-**_chan_**, jangan suka nambah-nambah cerita lagi, lebih baik kamu diam saja, jadi aku bisa berfikir dari mana simbol ini berasal, dan kenapa bisa sama dengan simbol yang ada pada kuda putih itu." kata Kazune.

Saat mereka bertiga sedang sibuk membahas simbol simbol aneh itu, tidak terasa beberapa menit lagi bel akan berbunyi.

"Kazune-**_kun_**, sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi, bagaimana dengan simbol simbol itu?" tanya Himeka.

"Aku juga tidak tau." jawab Karin.

"Bagaimana kalau kita selidiki simbol ini ke rumah tua itu nanti setelah pulang sekolah?" kata Kazune memberi usul.

"APA? Aku tidak mau ikut, nanti jika ada keluar penampakan penampakan aneh lagi gimana? Apalagi jika sosok kuda putih itu keluar, lalu dia menangkap kita, bagaimana? Aku tidak mau ikut!" jawab Karin menolak.

"Ya sudah, jangan di fikirkan lagi." jawab Himeka dengan wajah murung,

"Tidak, tidak apa apa, kami akan membantumu Himeka-**_chan_**, untuk memecahkan misteri ini, tenang saja Himeka-**_chan_**. Benarkan Karin-**_chan_**?" jawab Kazune sambil melihat kearah Karin, Karin pun menjawab,

"YA! Aku akan ikut membantumu Himeka-**_chan_**" lengkap dengan senyuman termanis miliknya.

Wajah Himeka menjadi bersemu merah bahagia.

"**_Arigatou minna-chan._**" ucap Himeka.

* * *

**SKIP TIME**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Akhirnya, kita pulang."kata Karin.

"Jangan senang dulu, kita kan akan membantu Himeka-**_chan_**, kau ingat?" tanya Kazune.

"Hah, ya sudah lah." jawab Karin.

**Beberapa saat kemudian**

"Hai Karin-**_chan_**, hai Kazune-**_ku_**_**n**_, kalian sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Himeka.

"Ooh tidak, kami juga baru pulang." jawab Karin.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita pergi ke rumah tua itu, sebelum larut malam. Kuda putih itu lebih sering muncul ketika malam hari." jawab Kazune.

"A-apa, apakah yang kamu katakan tadi itu sungguhan? Aku jadi takut." jawab Karin.

"Makanya aku mengajak kalian agar pergi bersama-sama, karna aku juga takut." jawab Himeka.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita pergi." jawab Kazune.

"Okelah!" sahut Karin lagi.

Saat mereka sedang berjalan menuju ke rumah tua itu, tiba-tiba hari hujan.

"Yaaaaah, hujan, gimana nih?" tanya Karin.

"Ayo cepat! kita hampir sampai, ayo!" perintah Kazune.

**Di Rumah Tua**

"Huh….akhirnya kita sampai juga." kata Kazune.

"Iya, liat baju ku sudah basah nih." jawab Karin.

"Ayo, kita masuk saja ke dalam, sebelum hari tambah gelap." kata Himeka.

Saat mereka akan pergi untuk masuk kedalam rumah tua itu, tiba tiba pintu rumah itu terbuka dengan sendirinya.

"Ke-kenapa pintu rumah itu terbuka sendiri?" tanya Karin

"A-aku juga tidak tau." jawab Himeka.

"Ayo kita masuk saja kedalam rumah itu." kata Kazune.

Merekapun masuk kedalam rumah tua itu.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa bisa seperti ini?" tanya Himeka kemudian.

"Kenapa Himeka? KENAPA?" tanya Karin bingung.

"Kenapa rumah ini sangat besar? Padahal dari luar rumah ini terlihat sangat kecil." kata Himeka.

"Ayo kita cari simbol itu, sebelum tambah gelap." kata Kazune.

Saat mereka bertiga sibuk mencari dimana letak simbol aneh itu, tiba-tiba Karin menemukannya.

"Heyy, aku menemukan simbol ini, lihatlah!" kata Karin.

"Dimana? Ayo cepat, dimana kau menemukannya Karin-**_chan_**?" tanya Kazune.

"Ini, di balik lemari kaca ini. Lihat lah, bukankah mirip dengan simbol pertama?" tanya Karin

"Wahh, benar, ini mirip sekali!" jawab Himeka sambil mengarahkan matanya ke kertas dan ke lemari berulang kali.

"Ayo cepat kita pecahkan kaca lemari ini!" perintah Kazune.

"Dengan apa?" tanya Karin

"Hmm, Karin-**_chan_**, cepat ambil kursi kecil yang ada disana." kata Himeka sambil menunjukan jari telunjuknya kearah sebuah ruangan yang tampak seperti sebuah kamar.

"Apa? Disana kan jauh, juga tampak gelap dan menyeramkan, lihat saja, aroma disana juga sudah mulai berbau seperti sesuatu yang sudah lama tak ditempati, ditambah ada percikan darah yang sudah mengering. Apakah kamu yakin? Aku harus kesana?" tanya Karin.

"Ya sudahlah, biar aku saja yang ambil." kata Kazune.

"Hati-hati!" kata Himeka kepada Kazune.

Saat kazune jalan menuju ruangan tersebut, tiba-tiba dia memcium aroma yang membuat ia pun terus berjalan kencang sambil menutup hidungnya, Kazune mengambil kursi tersebut, ia pun berlari ke lemari kaca itu.

"Karin-**_chan_**! Himeka-**_chan_**! Dimana kalian? KARIN-**_CHAN_**! HIMEKA-**_CHAN_**! DIMANA KALIAN?" teriak Kazune dengan wajah cemas, karna Karin dan Himeka tidak ada di tempat asal. Tiba-tiba Kazune mendengar suara teriakan Karin.

"AAAAA, Himeka-**_chan_**!" kata Karin kepada Himeka.

"KARIN-**_CHAN_** …TOLONG AKU!"kata pun berlari ke tempan Karin berteriak tadi.

"Himeka-**_chan_**! Karin-**_chan_**! Dimana kalian?" teriak Kazune sambil berlari membawa kursi kecil itu, bajunya yang tadi basah oleh hujan sekarang menjadi basah karena keringat yang mengalir dari tubuhnya karna capek dan ketakutan.

"Kazune-**_kun_**. Kami disini." kata Karin, Kazune pun berlari ke arah suara dengan wajah gelisah dan ketakutan, tiba-tiba saat ia berlari dengan kencangnya, dia hanya menemukan jalan buntu, dengan empat buah ruangan yang memiliki pintu berwarna, kuning, hijau, biru dan orange, setiap ruangan tersebut terkunci.

"KAZUNE-**_KUN_**, KAZUNE-**_KUN, _**TOLONG KAMI!" suara itulah yang terdengar oleh Kazune di setiap ruangan gelap tersebut, Kazune pun bingung, ia tidak tau dimana ruangan yang benar, dia berfikir jika kursi ini didobrak kan ke pintu tersebut pasti kursi ini akan retak dan hancur, jadi dia harus memilih pintu yang tepat.

"KAZUNE-**_KUN_**! KAMI DI PINTU HIIIII…..AAAAAAAAA….,OH TIDAAKK!" Itulah suara terakhir yang didengar Kazune, setelah suara tersebut, tidak ada suara yang ia dengar lagi.

"Pintu yang mana? PINTU YANG MANA? AYO CEPAT JAWABLAH KARIN-**_CHAN_**! HIMEKA-**_CHAN_**!" kata Kazune dengan wajah yang tak bisa berkonsentrasi lagi.

"Pintu biru atau hijau? Pintu biru atau hijau? AAAAAAAH aku bingung, karna yang ku dengar tadi hi atau bi? Aku tidak tau." Ia pun berfikir dengan penuh konsentrasi.

Lalu dengan suara lemah Karin pun mengatakan

"Jau!" dengan suara yang samar-samar.

"Apa tadi? Apa tadi yang kau ucapkan?" tanya Kazune sambil mencoba mengingat-ngingat.

"YA. ITU PINTU HIJAU, SUDAH PASTI." kata Kazune.

Kazune pun mendobrak pintu hijau itu dengan kursi tersebut, setelah itu pintu pun terbuka, ia membau aroma bangkai dan darah yang sangat busuk dan menyengat, lalu Kazune pun masuk ke dalam ruangan itu sambil menutup hidungnya.

"KARIN-**_CHAN_**! HIMEKA-**_CHAN_**! DIMANA KALIAN?" teriak Kazune.

Ketika sedang sebuk mencari Himeka dan Karin, Kazune pun menginjak sesuatu yang janggal, ia pun melihat kebawah dengan cahaya yang mulai menipis..,a… ini,..ia pun melihat dengan teliti, ternyata itu adalah daging yang sudah busuk, daging tersebut sudah berwarna ungu kehitaman dengan cacing dan ulat-ulat yang menggeliat di permukaan daging, Kazune pun pergi kearah yang berlawanan, ia pun melihat tali yang penuh dengan percikan berwarna merah, ia pun melihat dimana ujung tali tersebut berada, lalu ia melihat tangan seseorang yang tergeletak dengan helaian-helaian rambut berwarna putih yang berserakkan.

"Rambut siapa ini? Sudah pasti ini bukan rambut Karin-_**chan**_ dan Himeka-_**chan.**_" kata Kazune, lalu ia melihat seseorang yang sudah membusuk, orang itu memakai setelan gaun putih dengan rambut berwarna putih.

"K-Ka-Kazune-**_kun_**….,tolong k-kami." kata Karin dengan suara pelan.

"Dimana kalian, dimana, ayo jawablah!" kata Kazune.

Kazune pun beranjak lagi dari sosok mayat tersebut, ia terus mencari Karin dan Himeka, ia berlari dan berlari di ruangan yang sangat besar itu

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

RnR

* * *

**Chapter 1 sudah siap**

**Bagaimana minna? Apakah Fic ku aneh?**

**Ini adalah fic pertamaku,.**

**Jadi aku mohon reviewnya**

**By : Haru Onodera**


	2. Chapter 2 : Sosok Misterius

**Title** **:** Mystery White Horse

**Chapter 2: **Sosok Misterius

**Disclaimer** **:** Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo

Mystery White Horse © Haruna Hatsumi

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Horror, Mystery, Friendship

**Warning :**OOC, typo, gaje, aneh, nggak nyambung,alur kenceng, dll

**Summary :** Di dekat rumah Himeka ada sebuah rumah kosong yang tak berorang, banyak yang mengatakan bahwa di rumah tersebut dihuni oleh sosok-sosok misterius, tapi yang paling sering dilihat oleh kebanyakan orang adalah kuda putih yang memiliki 5 buah simbol-simbol aneh di lehernya, yang terasa tak asing bagi Himeka, misteri tersebut menjadi sebuah misi bagi Himeka, Kazune, dan Karin. Apakah mereka berhasil memecahkan misteri tersebut?/bad summary/please RnR.

**.**

**.**

**Please Enjoy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**-Misteri Kuda Putih-**

**Normal POV**

"Karin-**_chan_**, Himeka-**_chan_**, dimana kalian? ayo…..jawablah." kata Kazune sambil berlarian kesana kemari.

"Ayolah...jawab aku!" lanjut Kazune lagi.

Dari arah belakang, Kazune pun mendengar helaan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Siapa itu? SIAPAA!" tanya Kazune dengan nada keras.

PLAAAKKKK…,

Bunyi sebuah tongkat yang sudah memukul pundak Kazune, Kazune pun pingsan dan di bawa entah kemana oleh sosok misterius.

* * *

**SKIP TIME**

* * *

Seharian pingsan, Kazune pun bangun di sebuah ruangan dengan cahaya yang keluar dari sudut-sudut atap yang berlubang-lubang oleh karatnya.

"Dimana aku? DIMANA AKU? Kenapa aku bisa disini?" tanya Kazune kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Dimana pintu keluarnya? Dan mengapa ada cahaya yang keluar dari atap yang sudah berlubang ini? Jangan-jangan…., apakah sekarang sudah pagi?" tanya Kazune lagi dengan rasa penasaran.

"Oh tidak! Kenapa aku bisa lupa, Karin-**_chan_** dan Himeka-**_chan_** hilang, simbol itu juga belum di ungkapkan, aku juga tak sekolah karnanya, dan AKU JUGA HILANGGG! YA AMPUN!" kata Kazune dengan penuh emosi.

"Aku harus mencari pintu keluar dari sini! Dan mencari Karin-**_chan_** dan Himeka-**_chan_**!" kata kazune dengan penuh semangat.

Lalu Kazune pun melihat di sudut ruangan yang tidak terkena cahaya ada sosok anak perempuan dengan rambut berwarna hitam mengkilap, persis seperti Himeka.

"Himeka-**_chan_**, apakah itu kau?" kata Kazune sambil berjalan kearah sosok tersebut.

Setelah dekat dengan sosok tersebut, Kazune pun memegang pundak sosok tersebut, tiba-tiba…

"Himeka-**_c__han_**…ini kau?" tanya Kazune sambil memegang pundaknya

PLAKK!

Kepala sosok tersebut pun jatuh kelantai dengan suara lantunan keras, ulat-ulat pun keluar dari leher sosok itu, dan menyebar keseluruh ruangan tersebut.

"UUWWAAAAHHHH,ADA APA INI…..,KENAPA JADI SEPERTI INI?" kata Kazune dengan wajah yang mulai di penuhi oleh keringat.

Kazune pun mencari pintu keluar dari ruangan tersebut yang mulai di penuhi oleh ulat-ulat

"Hahhh….itu pintu keluarnya!" kata Kazune sambil berlari kearah pintu tersebut.

"AKHIRNYA….aku keluar dari pintu ini!" kata Kazune sambil melihat ke ruangan itu.

"AAPPAA…., bukannya ini ruangan tempat Karin berteriak semalam?" tanya Kazune lagi.

"Dan, ini juga pintu yang berwarna hijau!" lanjutnya lagi.

"OOH TIDAK…KENAPA AKU JADI BINGUNG BEGINI?" tanya Kazune.

Lalu kazune pun masuk ke ruangan itu lagi.

"Ke..kenapa ini…., tadi ruangan ini di penuhi oleh ulat-ulat yang menggelikan dan busuk. Sekarang ruangan ini seperti tidak terjadi apa apa…ADA APA SEBENARNYA INI…" tanya Kazune setelah masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Kazune-**_kun_**…lihatlah ke kanan." kata Karin dengan suara melemah.

Kazune pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kanan.

"KARIN-**_CHAN_**, AKHIRNYA…AKU MENEMUKAN KALIAN, tapi…dimana Himeka-_**chan**_?" tanya Kazune kepada Karin.

"Aku tidak tau, ada sosok misterius yang membawa Himeka-**_chan_**, saat aku menyelamatkan Himeka-**_chan_** tiba-tiba dia memukul pundak ku dengan sebuah tongkat, dan aku pun perlahan-lahan mulai pingsan." kata Karin kepada Kazune.

"Berarti orang yang memukulku sama dengan orang yang memukul mu Karin-**_chan_**." jawab Kazune kepada Karin.

"Siapa orang itu sebenarnya?" kata Kazune kepada Karin.

"Huhh..Ayo cepat..,kita pergi dari sini….,Himeka-**_chan_** pasti sudah di bawa oleh sosok misterius itu ke ruangan lain." kata Kazune kepada Karin sambil pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

"Baiklah." jawab Karin sambil berusaha menegakkan badannya.

Setelah mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan itu merekapun berusaha berlari mencari Himeka dengan keadaan berantakan, tanpa disadari hari sudah mulai sore, mereka berusaha mencari Himeka di setiap ruangan yang mereka lalui, tapi tak ada satupun tanda-tanda dari Himeka maupun sosok orang misterius.

"Kazune-**_kun_**…aku lapar dan capek, sudah hampir dua hari aku tidak makan." kata Karin dengan wajah pucat.

"Kau pikir aku juga tidak lapar apa." jawab Kazune dengan nada agak kasar.

"Hey kau pikir siapa yang punya ide untuk menyelidiki simbol-simbol aneh itu ke rumah tua ini? Sampai kita bertiga menjadi seperti ini? KAU KAN KAZUNE-**_KUN_**!" balas Karin kepada Kazune.

"Ya sudah, jangan fikirkan itu dulu ayo kita cari Himeka-**_chan_** dan jalan keluar dari rumah ini." balas Kazune.

"Huh…dasar!" jawab Karin dengan nada lantang.

Tiba-tiba saat mereka berdua sibuk satu sama lain karna kejadian ini….,tiba-tiba muncul…

'_hah…hah…hah_'

"Bunyi apa itu?" kata Karin, Karin pun menoleh ke.

"AAAAAA…"teriak Karin saat melihat kepala manusia yang tersayat-sayat dan di belit oleh urat-urat nadi yang meneteskan darah hitam disepanjang ruangan yang di tempuh Karin dan Kazune.

"KARINN-**_CHAN_**…..LARII!" teriak Kazune kepada Karin yang ketakutan, sampai tidak bisa merasakan laparnya perutnya sekarang ini.

Sementara itu kepala tersebut masih mengikuti Karin dan Kazune kesana kemari dengan nafasnya yang masih terengah-engah.

"Kazune-**_kun_**, tunggu aku!" kata Karin sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang penuh dengan keringat.

"AAAW!" kata Karin yang tersandung oleh pecahan dinding rumah tua itu.

Karin pun terjatuh, dan kepala itu pun mendekati Karin dengan wajah nya yang tersayat sambil tersenyum lebar kepada Karin dan meneteskan darah-darah hitam yang mulai menodai baju Karin.

"KARIN-**_CHAN_**!" teriak Kazune sambil berbalik menuju Karin yang sudah di dekati oleh kepala tersebut.

Kazune pun mengambil tangan Karin dan membawa Karin menjauh kembali dari kepala mereka terus dan terus berlari sampai mereka menemukan cahaya senja yang semakin mendekat.

"itu pintu keluarnya. Ayo kita kesana!" kata Kazune kepada Karin.

"Ayo…cepat!" balas Karin kepada Kazune.

Mereka pun berhasil menuju cahaya senja tersebut, dan ternyata itu adalah pintu keluar dari rumah tua itu.

"Ayo kita keluar dari sini, tunggu apalagi!" kata Karin.

"Ayo!" jawab Kazune.

Saat mereka mencoba membuka pintu tersebut, tiba-tiba pintu itu berubah menjadi bongkahan batu-batu yang sudah pecah, cahaya tersebut menghilang sekejap saja.

"A.-ada apa ini?" kata Karin bingung.

"Lari.!Karin-**_chan_**, lari!" jawab Kazune.

Karin pun berlari menyusul Kazune yang dulu itu kepala itu bertambah kencang untuk mengejar Karin dan Kazune.

"Kazune-_**kun**_…aku tidak kuat lagi," kata Karin.

"Ayo Karin-**_chan_**…..ayo!" jawab Kazune.

Lalu didepan mereka muncul lagi sebuah cahaya yang sudah bercampur dengan gelapnya malam.

"Karin-**_chan_**, lihat di depan ada cahaya lagi. Aku yakin, itu adalah pintu keluarnya" kata Kazune dengan penuh semangat melihat cahaya itu.

"Akhirnya…kita menemukan jalan keluarnya, tapi kalau itu juga masih jebakan bagaimana?" tanya Karin mengeluh kepada Kazune.

Semakin dekat…,semakin dekat … semakin dekat menuju cahaya itu.

"Akhirnya…,kita sampai…,ayo cepat buka Kazune-**_kun_** sebelum pintunya menghilang kembali." perintah Karin.

Kazune pun membuka pintu tersebut, tapi pintu itu terkunci, sementara kepala itu sudah mendekat dan mendekat kepada mereka berdua.

"Ayolah pintu terbukalah, padahal waktu itu KENAPA PINTU INI TERBUKA DENGAN SENDIRINYA." kata Karin.

Setelah Karin mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut, pintu itu terbuka, dan mereka keluar dari rumah tua itu dengan wajah pucat, dan darah yang berserakan di baju …

"Akhirnya…,kita bisa keluar dari rumah tua itu, tapi bagaimana denan Himeka-**_chan_**?"

Di luar rumah itu, orang tua mereka bertiga sudah mencari-cari mereka sampai ke rumah tua itu Himeka telah di bawa ke sebuah ruangan yang tidak seorangpun tau, termasuk Kazune dan Karin.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

RnR

* * *

**Arigatou Minna **

**Yang telah bersedia RnR Fic Haru**

**Haru jadi terharu (?)**

**Jadi, apa sekarang minna bersedia untuk mereview**

**Itu terserah pada minna**

**By : Haruna Hatsumi**

* * *

**Berikut Balasan Reviewnya :**

**Hime Azuya : **

Arigatou Azuya-chan, terima kasih juga karena sudah bersedia mengedit fic Haru. Arigatou.

**Yukina Yume :**

Arigatou Yukina-chan, Haru udah kasih AR kok di warning.

**Yumi Tiffani_ :_**

Arigatou Yumi-chan sudah bersedia mereview. Haru sudah update kilat kan?

**misami ray :**

Arigatou sudah bilang fic Haru bagus, mohon review lagi ya,..

**dhldr :_  
_**

Ya ini dah update

* * *

**Special Thanks For Hime Azuya**

**Yang telah berkenan mengedit dan memantau Fic ini**

**Arigatou Azuya-chan**


End file.
